


The Simple Days

by LumaBoop



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Longing, M/M, Masturbation, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair remembers regretful moments of his past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>How I wish for a time that I could do what I pleased with your body</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Simple Days

**Author's Note:**

> This had been an experiment to try and relay a physical action through inner dialogue only. I wanted to see if I could lead the reader to understanding what was going on during Altair's inner speech.

\--------------------------------

Most think it immature to think of days past. To think of one’s childhood or one’s days of innocence is a path that men believe to be a sign of weakness; a sign of an unwillingness to go further down life’s ragged path and trail it as a wiser, stronger individual. If this is the standard to which reminiscence is placed then I am guilty on several occasions of being a weak man. But not from an unwillingness to continue down life’s road; I'm very familiar with and have even found myself upon its  **end** several times.  
  
What I yearn for is simply the opportunity that has long since passed away between us. That opportunity, several in fact, when innocence may have given me the chance to express myself in a way less ignorant, brash, and foolish as an adolescent me had done. I long for a time to which my feelings were growing faster than my body ever could despite everyone’s, and your, praises. Every night, I see that world in my head of us together as we could have been if my wish was granted.  
  
Had I been less arrogant. More open-minded. Less instinctive. Then I would be laying with you right now instead of alone on these cushions. Had I been just a tad bit more of the man I am right now, not only would I have had the courage to express my love to you, but you’d have your arm, your brother, and your dignity intact. So many things I would have done differently… so many instances that I could have shown my love, my pure lust for you, yet here I am, laying alone, the moon glowing above me tauntingly.  
  
You’re deep within the Bureau, asleep, probably dreaming of similar days with your brother. I’m definitely not in your thoughts, for your dreams are free of stress, dread, and scandal. Your dreams are where you receive the peace you crave from your day-to-day struggles; the peace you’re deprived of whenever I’m nearby. How blissful you must feel in your dreams… are you thinking of simple days as well? Probably not the same days that I fantasize to.  
  
 _Oh yes…_  
  
Remember our training days, Malik? I do… you probably dream of them as calm brotherly bonding with your late kin, despite the fact that I was also there training alongside you. I remember them differently as well. As I am absent from your dreams, Kadar is absent from my fantasies. It is only us, metal clashing together, half exposed to the world as our sweaty bodies twist and dance about each other in a forceful, yet restrained, exercise of fitness. Your eyes are fierce, blazing, and so are mine, our gazes never breaking as we dance.  
  
You were so attractive sweaty, your muscles shining under the sheen…  
You still are whenever you sweat while yelling at me…  
  
  
I wonder how you would react… if I told you this…  
You would probably curse… and shout… and criticize… but I’d secretly gain satisfaction. At least you would pay me mind…  
  
  
  
Oh  _Malik_ … how I wish for more ignorant d-days…  
  
Instead of gloating over my sparring victory in those days past, I would have congratulated you on a good effort. I would have followed you back into the castle and rough housed with you like only young men can. I would have c-convinced with you to come with me to steal some of the Master’s wine... we would have sipped until our minds became as light as clouds.  
  
We would converse about nothings, and I would notice your cheeks speckle red from your low tolerance. You would cease talking and huff, getting that flattering frown line at the end of your lips. You’d demand what I was staring so intently at… and I would answer honestly.  
  
You.  
  
Oh  _Malik_ … you’d surely glow brilliantly from my statement and claim I’ve consumed too much. I would move closer, agreeing with you. _Malik_... you’d back away as I approach you, growing more flustered as I pin you unconsciously to a wall. The floor. A chair. Anything nearby. You’d stare back at me, voice growing wary, half-heartedly demanding what I was up to.  
  
I’d give n-no answer, Malik, but claim your lips experimentally… then tenderly… then  _forcefully_. You’d resist at first, but I fantasize that you’d give in eventually. Drunk, young, and supple, we’d give into our bodily desire. It would grow into a burning want to control, thus we would bite and suckle at each other, tearing at each other’s robes to get to sweating, musky flesh.  
  
I fantasize that I’d win. And I fantasize that I’d take you. Oh  _gods_ yes…  
  
Be it the floor; I would  _griiind_ my cock inside you from behind until your body locks from ecstasy.  
Had it been the chair; I would consume your form with my eyes as you bounce in my lap, cumming inside you as your face contorts in its own found pleasures.  
If it were the wall; I’d snap my hips into you until your naked back rubs raw upon the stone walls, shivering in delight as your screams echo about us.  
  
Oh Malik… M-malik…! No matter what, I fantasize having the fortune of finding release along with you,  _grooooaning_ in tune with you!  _Oh Malik_!!  
  
…  
  
…how I wish for a time that I could do what I pleased with your body. I want back those moments long past in which I could have shown you just how much I want you to be mine, body and spirit. I crave for a Malik who is less scarred by trauma that I, a foolish man, brought upon him. But for now, until I can prove that I am a better man for you… I can only lay here alone and wish for more simple days. Wish until I make it become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted to AO3  
> Written on May 22, 2010


End file.
